narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Summoning: Divine Intervention
|image=KokuoDD.png |kanji=口寄せ・聖なる介入 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Kuchiyose: Seinaru Kainyū |literal english=Summoning: Divine Intervention |jutsu classification=Tailed Beast Skill, Space-Time Ninjutsu |jutsu type=Yin Release |jutsu class type=Supplementary |users=Mikoto Katashima |hand signs=Ram, Monkey, Boar, Dog, Bird |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Summoning: Divine Intervention (口寄せ・聖なる介入, Kuchiyose: Seinaru Kainyū) is the name bestowed upon the unique ninjutsu devised through the collaborative efforts of Mikoto Katashima and his tailed beast: Black Kokuō. It revolves around the utilization of Kokuō's power in a way which greatly deviates from the norm behavior of a jinchūriki. As opposed to cloaking one's self in the chakra of his tailed beast, or otherwise accessing its power as a means of bolstering one's techniques, Summoning: Divine Intervention bridges the gap between the so-called "Tailed Beast Mode" and a Jinchūriki's unassisted capabilities on the field of battle. Through the supreme conceptional and shape manipulative powers of , Mikoto is able to dedicate seventy-five percent of Kokuō's energies to a single task. Aesthetically, this task is reminiscent of a basic summoning technique; save for the fact that handseals and a sacrifice of blood are not required. After placing one's palm on a flat surface, an enormous plume of smoke explodes into being; literally heralding the arrival of an avatar of Kokuō; which fully resembles its full glory in every way. In specifics, the avatar is vastly similar to a standard shadow doppelganger, in the sense that its existence is not permanent nor invincible. However, due to the fact that an extraordinary sum of chakra went into its creation, it can take a phenomenal sum of punishment whilst active. In addition, it can freely access Kokuō's full arsenal of abilities and strengths. Upon receiving a grievous sum of damage that would be considered fatal for a tailed beast, or otherwise exhausting its chakra reserves, the avatar simply fades from existence. All the while, the remaining percentage and true consciousness of Kokuō still resides within the user's body; thereby affording the opportunity for replenishment after a suitable span of recovery time has passed. Whilst the avatar is present, Kokuō is able to freely control its actions from within its host. It is also able to communicate with Mikoto and afford to him personal assistance, such as the bolstering of techniques. However, due to there only being a small percentage of its chakra available, this assistance vastly pales in comparison to the aide a full-powered tailed beast can afford its host. However, despite this limitation, the ability for Mikoto to "literally" summon his tailed beast into battle is an ability poised to strike fear into the hearts of his enemies. What's more, the risk of truly losing Kokuō whilst its avatar is active is minimized; for capturing the avatar simply means coming into possession of a large sum of Kokuō's chakra, but not the tailed beast itself. Furthermore, at the behest of Kokuo itself, the avatar can be "dismissed" through transferring its chakra back from whence it came. See Also *Ten-Tails Fission *Three-Tails Mini Clone Trivia *This technique was partially inspired by utilization of the Black Nine-Tails. Category:Tailed Beast Skill